calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Clove
Clove is a Hive World in the Hazeroth sub-sector of the Calixis Sector. The nobles of House Landsholt have many of their members in high positions of Clove's infrastructure, including planetary governor Tesnius, the world’s High Tithe Master Arlatius, its Chief of Arbitration and Enforcement Helatius and Cardinal Dantius Landsholt, overseer of the Hazeroth Arch-Diocese and member of the Sector Synod, all of whom are siblings. The tight-knit nature of the Landsholt nobility has kept the planet firmly in their control, even as others in the Hazeroth Sub sink into control of other groups, such as the Adeptus Mechanicus. A cult of Imperial faith known as the Cloudspeakers of Clove are based here, though not officially recognized by the Ministorum. 'Paradise Lost, Found, then Lost Again' In 298.M41 a Rogue Trader named Salgut Falkin entered the Koronus Expanse and set sail for the uncharted regions beyond. He had but one task to perform before he was free to make his fortune however he saw fit— 30,000 colonists accompanied his fleet, individuals judged surplus to the requirements of the Hive World of Clove in the Calixis Sector. Falkin was eager to be rid of his unwelcome passengers and quickly located a world that seemed ideal for their uses, a verdant planet of tropical islands and warm azure seas. Stopping only long enough to oversee the deployment of the colonists’ prefabricated habdomes, Falkin continued on his voyage. Twelve years later, the Rogue Trader returned to the world, now dubbed New Clove by the colonists. His adventures had seen his fleet decimated and his fortunes in tatters following a series of encounters with the Eldar. He paused on his return journey, to discover that the colony he had left over a decade before was now a thriving community, populated by happy, healthy, and prosperous colonists. Falkin immediately set himself up as Imperial Commander of New Clove, hoping to enjoy a life of luxury. Unfortunately for New Clove, the Eldar had tracked Falkin across the expanse and discovered what was to them a long-lost Maiden World. The Eldar demanded the immediate withdrawal of all humans from New Clove, and when Falkin refused they invaded, forcibly ejecting the intruders once and for all. Falkin and the remainder of his flotilla disappeared in to the expanse once more, never to be heard from again. 'Unique Equipment' Scav-Glysten This drug is an unexpected by-product of the polluted effluvient dumped by the forges on Synford. Scavengers found pools of the oily liquid, and discovered that drinking it lessened some of their normally foul body odors. The hives of Clove refined the liquid to create Scav-Glysten, which is injected for maximum effectiveness. Once in the bloodstream it moves to the pores, altering sweat glands and other natural processes from emitting any scents, pheromones, or anything else that could be used for tracking. After repeated doses the user’s eyes will take on an unnatural appearance like an oil film, with rainbow patterns across the cornea. Scav-Glysten use imposes a -30 to any tracking attempts to detect the user via scent for 1d10 hours. They also gain the Concealment and Shadowing skills when attempting to hide from or track animals. Cost 155, Rare Clovis Mark IV Plasma Gun While the Clovis Munitorum is deservedly known for its shoddy and low-quality manufacturing, this gun represents a genuine attempt to imitate an ancient high-quality weapon using recently-sanctified designs discovered just decades earlier. The goal of manufacturing a more powerful plasma gun met with failure, however, given the near-impossible task of properly applying the underlying holy sciences involved; the Dark Age of Technology still remains a shadowy beacon over humanity which may never be grasped. The Mark IV pattern nevertheless became an accidental success of sorts, as its weaker collimation system produces smaller, more diffuse plasma spurts. Though it has lesser power than standard (and better manufactured) plasma weapons, the Mark IV allows the user to spray several blasts with one shot, providing effective suppressive fire against even heavily-entrenched enemies. This weapon may be fired on Maximal Setting, but not while on fully automatic---single shot and semi-automatic only. This weapon may be equipped with any plasma gun ammo. Basic, 60m, 1/3/5, 1d10+5, E, PEN 6, Clip 40, RLD 5Full, Overheat, 20kg, Extremely Rare Category:Hive Worlds Category:Hazeroth Abyss Category:Planets Category:Calixis Sector